


A Sub's Life

by Chrysanthemum_flower



Category: 5SOS, One Direction
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Read at Your Own Risk, Slave/Master, dom Harry Liam zayn Luke and Ashton, forced relationships - Freeform, lots of kinky stuff, subs are everyone else, the guys aren't necessarily mean but they mean business, there will be rape somewhere in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthemum_flower/pseuds/Chrysanthemum_flower
Summary: Mike, at only 17 years old, has been kidnapped and is now Harry Styles new slave. Lots of events occur throughout his struggle to escape and go home.





	1. Chapter 1

I'm sitting on my knees in a room with black paint covering all walls. I can see whips and handcuffs and chains and belts and gags hanging from the shelves.  
Speaking of gags I realized I had one in my mouth, but that wasn't all. I had my hands tied behind my back in a paralyzing knot that I couldn't move my hands at all in. I begin to wiggle my fingers a little to see the damage of the knot cutting off my hands blood flow, and just as I had thought, my fingers are numb.

I began to breathe harder through my nose being that the ball gag was taking up my mouth, I was completely silent in the room besides my racked breathing and a somewhat squeaky ceiling fan cooling the room. I continued to move my fingers around trying to get blood flow through them again when the door the very large intimidating room opened. I halted my fingers and turned toward the door. A white man with curly brown hair a little past his shoulders and a nice black button up suit strode his way over to me and sat down on the bench across from me. He didn't move a muscle, just stared down at me from his higher seat than mine on the floor. From my distance I could see that his eyes were a pretty and I could see that his lips were incredibly red. So red that they would make even the richest blood donors jealous. His hands were large and veiny and were decorated with expensive looking rings. My eyes slowly returned back to his face as he stood up. He grabbed both my biceps which now looked much smaller in his huge hands. He lifted my a little off the ground and towards him. When he placed me back in the floor, I was no more than about eight inches from his face which was looking down at me pointedly. He then leaned forward so that his face and mine were five inches away, even in my kneeling position which made me shorter than him by at least a foot. I could clearly see him now. His weren't a pretty green, they were an exotic, intense, gorgeous green. I noticed very small gold specks in them as well as the freckles on his nose. As he opened his mouth to speak I also noticed how perfect his teeth were.  
"Hello Pet." He stated smoothly. 

I didn't know whether I was supposed to speak or not, but my question was soon answered when he said, "I don't expect you to answer just listen."

I looked him in his eyes as he spoke in a stern and clear voice. He lifted his arms to the sides of face, and rested his wrists on my shoulders. 

"I'm gonna take this gag off ya, but you will not speak or make noise. The only time you will speak is when I ask you a question, but you will not scream, or yell, or even breathe loudly. If you do..." he slowly unbuckled the gag behind my head, "I will hurt you badly." He finally removed the ball gag, and I took time to crack and move my jaw to get it comfortable again. He threw the gag down on the ground and turned back towards me. 

"Look at me Pet" I looked at him. " I don't want those pretty brown eyes to leave my face, understand?" I nodded once, and got a shard slap to the face. "You answer me when I ask you questions." He grunted out. 

I blinked twice and answered, " yes sir." 

He nodded his head once.  
"My name is Harry Styles, but you will refer to me as Daddy and Sir only. You are my sub, I am your dom. You will listen to everything I say, no exceptions, or else there will be huge consequences. Understand all of that?" He asked with his eyebrow raised, as if he were daring me to object. 

"Yes sir." I stated simply. 

"Good. Let's get into rules shall we.  
1\. You will follow all of my rules and commands the first time I present them, point blank period.  
2\. You will not disrespect or raise your voice or hand to me, trust me you don't want those problems.  
3\. As I said before you will refer to me a Daddy or Sir. The only time you will be able to use my real name is when you are speaking to someone else about me, but I doubt there will ever be a time like since you will be spending the rest of your life in this house with me and the other subs and doms. Which brings me to...  
4\. Yes there are other subs and dons in this house, you will respect every dom here, period. As for subs, you treat them on the same level as you, but with common human respect, I will not have a rude, disrespectful sub.  
5\. Just because there are other dons does not mean you are to pleasure them. That is NOT what you're here for. You are here for me and me only. If I ever catch you ogling or participating with any other person, dom sub or whatever, you will be severely punished.  
6\. Always were your collar and leash. "

He then pulled out a black collar with gold rings and a gold chain-like leash attached to it. He put it around my neck, then tightened it a little to make sure it was snug.  
"The only person who will EVER remove this from you at any given time will be me. It is up to me to decide when you don't need to wear your collar. Usually the only time I will take this off of you is during your baths. Your leash will come off at not only your baths but also when we sleep. i do not believe you will run away being the most the punishment for it will be horrendous and torturous, but it is a safety procedure as well. That basically sums up the rules I have if I have forgotten any or if I come up with any more, I will enlighten you on them. I am a strict man Mike, I love hard, but I also punish hard, please follow the rules and I will be good to you, don't follow the rules and you are going to hate me. Understood?" 

"Yes sir." 

"Say yes daddy." 

"Yes daddy." I said looking straight into his eyes. He began to smile showing his teeth. 

"Good boy." He said breathlessly and rubbed the top of my head.


	2. Chapter 2

2 months later....

I'm currently cleaning the kitchen stove with Clorox wipes and quickly throwing them in the trash can. We are so late!! The other subs and I,( and yes I have met the other subs, they are Eleanor, Cheryl, and my best friend Niall!) woke up super late this morning and didn't get a head start on all of the chores we had to do. They were kidnapped as well they tell me, and they've been here way longer than I have. So I mostly look to them for guidance when I need it, and today was definitely one of those days. I woke up panicked as I realized I had slept three hours past the wake up time. I ran into the hall and yelled at the top of my lungs for everyone else to get up. They emerged from their rooms looking grouchy and tired and moved really slow. But once I had informed them that we were late and that our doms would be home in four hours, that got them moving. See, all of our doms work at the same office building, meaning they could leave at the same time, and come back home at the same time. Not to mention the amount of money they get paid which would explain how they could afford this huge mansion they call home. To this day, I still don't even know where we are, Harry has never let me outside even once, or has taken the courtesy to tell me where we were located. He probably still doesn't trust me, and he's smart for that, because still to this day I have looking for a way to escape. He doesn't know of my escape plans as I've been playing it cool with him for the longest, but the other subs do. They know about my schemes and how every time I'm anywhere out of me and Harry's shared room I look for any and every exit. I will get out and as far away from here as possible, I've just gotta be smart about it. 

As I was lost in my thoughts, Niall came up to me and shook my shoulder at little. I blinked my eyes and looked at him. I realized that he was saying something but wasn't paying enough attention to hear him. I asked him to repeat himself. 

"I said did you finish in here?" He asked eyes wide as saucers. 

"Yes." I said as I threw away the Clorox wipe. "Why what's up?" 

"They just drove up in the drive way, come on we have to be in position before they come in!" Niall whisper yelled. I took a moment to look out of the kitchen window and noticed that yes, all four vehicles were back in the garage. I nodded my head slowly and Niall and I made a beeline for the living room. 

Just as he and I sat down, the garage door opened. We heard boots walking on the kitchen floor that I had just mopped, as rich, expensive cologne filled our nostrils. I quickly looked around to everyone else and good, we were all in position. Each daddy had their own living room reclining chair. Harry and Liam's ( who is Cheryl's dom) took the two middle ones, while Zayn (Nialls dom) took the one to the other side of Harry, and Louis ( Eleanor's dom) took the one beside Liam. All four of us subs were to be kneeling to the right of our respective doms chair with our hands behind our backs, and our heads trained down. We were to not make a sound or move until given instruction. But this was getting harder and harder by the day. I'm not allowed to wear anything but boxers around the house, if I did I was punished. Niall is the same way, that's actually how we became best friends. Our doms had the same style dominance. The only difference, is that he's white, I'm black, and he doesn't want to leave, but I do. 

Caught up in my own thoughts, I don't notice Harry take his seat next to me in his big chair. Then I realized, none of the doms said anything. They all just sat and stared. Liam was the first one to speak. 

"Hello Subs." He said with his hands folded in his lap.

"Hello Daddy Liam." We all responded, with Cheryl just saying Daddy. 

Harry was the next to speak, "How was your day?" I took notice to how he wasn't speaking to everyone but just me. 

"My day was fine Daddy, how was yours?" I asked innocently. He brought his hand to the back of my neck and kept it there for a minute. 

"You may all lift your heads now." Zayn said simply. As everyone raised their heads they had looks of pure fear as they watched Harry and I interact. Everyone knows how persuasive and clever Harry is. And they probably know he's gonna get it out of me that we woke up late this morning. See, my daddy had cameras in our room, so that he can watch me at work. There's no doubt in my mind that he knows about our late awakening this morning. 

"Were you good today?" Harry asked, again only to me. I nodded my head once. Harry then slowly snaked his head from the nape of my neck to my Adam's apple and pulled back until my head was leaning against his thigh. I was looked at him upside down, with a scared look of my face. I felt my body shaking slightly, and I knew that if I could feel it, Harry could definitely feel it. He smirked down at me. With his hand still on my neck he kissed my forehead gently. 

"Darling you know how I feel about answers." He said with a raised eyebrow. I cleared my throat.

"Yes I was good today daddy." He looked stunned. 

"Oh were you?" He asked looking around the room at the smirking doms, with the scared looking subs at their feet. " because it seemed like... some of you, or all of you," he pouted his lips with a shoulder hump, "got up a little late this morning hmm?" He said as he began to squeeze my neck in his hand. Slowly it was becoming harder to breathe. 

"Is that true dear?" Louis then asked Eleanor who's face turned pale as snow. I didn't hear Eleanor's answer as the blood began to rush to my ears as Harry's hand got tighter. I looked around the room at the other subs and doms who were all watching Harry and I's interaction unfold before their eyes. Subs with tears in their eyes, doms with amusement in their theirs.

"No no Pet," he said as he squeezed my neck the hardest he's ever done and kept it tight, cutting off all air flow. I looked back at him." I don't want you to focus on anyone else but me." He said looking down at me with a grin. I whimpered at little from my lips, a felt his hand impossibly tighter. 

"Aww what's wrong, is that a little too tight? Getting hard to breathe." He asked with a mock sad face playing on his features. 

No, I said in my head, because I can't breathe at all! Maybe if I stay calm I can make it through this I said to myself. But just as I had said it, Harry took the opportunity to bring his index finger and thumb to my nose and squeeze completely making it impossible for me to breathe. I wiggles around and began whimper and squeal. I brought my hands up to his wrists to try and pry his hands off of me, but too no avail. Harry was way stronger than me. He then lifted me without any struggle, and placed me on lap with head leaning on his shoulder, his hands still suffocating me. I still scratched at his wrists and he laughed. 

"Shut the fuck up, Mike. You did this to yourself, all of you. " he said with a straight face. Just then I saw Louis grab Eleanor by her hair and drag her towards their room, zayn grabbed Niall by the wrist and drug him to theirs and Liam simply grabbed Cheryl's collar, placed her over his lap and began to spank her. My vision was becoming blurry, I was blacking out. Harry must have felt my grip loosen on his wrists and looked back at me. He looked at me sternly, and leaned incredibly close to my ear.

"While you're out, I want you to think of how you will apologize to me for lying and acting like you were a good boy today, and then maybe, MAYBE, I'll treat you." He said as he watched me close my eyes for good. I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Two months since the incident of getting up late, and I think I've been a good boy. I wake up at the right time, I do my chores, then wait silently for daddy to come home after work. Sometimes we cuddle and he feeds me dinner. Sometimes it's a mix of that with some rough late night sex. Either or way, life has been better. So much better that since I finish my chores so early now, I get even more time to wonder the house looking for exits. But it's soooo hard!!  
All the windows in the house have bolts on them, which means you can only open them with tools, which our daddies don't let us have. In addition to that, the windows as well as the doors are connected to the house alarm system. You can only open all of those by disarming it, and none of us have the key. Plus even if we did know the code, our daddies have an app that shows what door/window had been opened, the cameras above all of the exits also turn on to show who did it. Long story short, getting out of here is going to be a challenge. I've just gotta get daddy to trust me a little bit more. Trust me enough to let me outside with him. Niall is able to go outside with Daddy Zayn to play, but then again Niall doesn't want to leave, therefore building Zayns trust even better. I'm definitely gonna need his help.  
Today all fours daddies are in there home office. It's a Saturday, and they've got a really good partnership they're trying to make with another huge company. Being that it is the weekend, and that they are here with us, we were relieved of our chores for today. When we found out, all of us subs had breakfast with each other then went our separate ways. Eleanor and Cheryl to the indoor pool, Niall to the living room which had the PlayStation, and I to the library, to work on more plans for my escape. After about three hours, Niall came in and joined me. He didn't want me to leave, but was respectful of my decision, so told me many of the other exits that I didn't know about way towards the back of house, it didn't make much of a difference though, being that they were also locked tight. After that, we got incredibly bored, so Niall and I left the library, found the girls, and decided to start a game of indoor battlefield. We piled up a bunch of bouncy balls as well as some paper balls. We each hid on different sides of the room, and had at it. I ended hitting everyone in the face each, Cheryl was also aiming pretty well, Eleanor was getting some in too, but I think we all new Niall was winning. He had hit each of us at least ten times already! 

Everything was fun and games until Eleanor threw a particularly hard ball towards Niall, and Niall, being a pro at this game dodged it, which made the ball come in contact with the tv. We all watched on horror as the tv swayed unsteadily and fell back against the wall making a loud boom noise. All four of us rushed to pick it up and thankfully it wasn't cracked and the show playing in it still looked normal. We all let out an over exaggerated breath as we looked at each other. 

"I think that's enough for today." Cheryl said wide eyed. We then nodded then Niall spoke up.

"Do you think they heard us?" His question was soon answered when we heard Zayns voice boom down the stairs. 

"All of you, to our office now!!!" He yelled. We all slowly made our way up to their office and Eleanor turned redder in the face.

"I'm so gonna get punished." She said putting her hands on her face. I draped my arm around her. 

" it's gonna be alright, nothing broke-" 

"HURRY UP!!!" Zayn then yelled again. We quickened our step. When we got to the top the stairs and notice that zayn stood outside of the door with his arms crossed. I looked around at everyone else who were slightly walking a little slower, bringing me to the conclusion that no one wanted to go first. I took one for the team and walked faster in order to go into the room first. Niall followed me and the girls linked arms and got behind him. 

Walking into the room was like going into the principals office for misbehaving at school. Everyone's eyes were on us. Dry disapproving and disappointing looks in their faces. Just then I heard Harry's voice. 

"Micheal come sit next to me." He said. I glanced up at him for a millisecond to notice he had a stern look on his face. I then looked down quickly and started to make my way over to the pillow he had lying on the floor next to his spinning chair behind his desk, but I was stopped midway. 

"Crawl to me." He demanded, " slowly..." I got down on all fours and slowly made my way over to him keeping my head down the whole time. I was thanking the heavens I was allowed to have on boxers because had I not, the entire office would be getting a really good view right about now.  
I kneels at his feet and kept my head down. 

"Look at me boy." He growled. I looked at him quickly. "First of all, whenever I am in the room you make direct eye contact with me unless I say otherwise, period." He said with his hand swiping a straight line in the air. He then tilites his head to the side waiting for my answer. I quickly looked around the room to see if anyone else was focusing on us. Thankfully everyone else as having a little chat with their own doms. I looks back towards Harry. 

"Yes sir." I said I quietly. He smiles and shook his head. 

"I'm sorry dear what was that?" He said a louder than last time, like he knew I was embarrassed to say this two words I was required to say all the time. Fuck him with his observant ass. 

"Yes sir." I said a little firmer and louder. He nodded his head. 

"Second of all, what are you doing with....." he brought his hand down and pinched the collar of my shirt, " this on?" He finished with a raised eyebrow.  
"We let you all have a day off and you decide to break all your rules." He asked loudly. 

"Seems like it." Daddy Louis then said giving eleanor two light slaps to the face. "How many times have we told you all not to play battlefield in the house, huh?" 

"Guessing it was you again huh little boy?" Zayn said rubbing Nialls scalp. Niall then nodded slowly looking down in shame before zayn snatched his head back up to him. 

I looked back towards Harry. 

"I'm sorry daddy, I got a little chilly. It's really cold. And I didn't want to come and bother you." I said. Thankfully I took off my pants before going into the library because had I had those one as well, I would've really had some problems. 

"Darling you know how I am with you wearing clothes in this house." He said looking down at me. "Take it off..........now." He finished. 

I hurriedly removed my shirt and was grabbed by the leash of my collar right after. 

"You are going to sit in here, with us until I'm finished with my work." He began to unbuckle his belt and pull me closer by the back of my head. I scooted forward. He pulled his pants down all the way to his ankles as well as his boxers. Everything smelled of expensive cologne and mint. He moved me underneath his desk and pumped his chair so that his entire waist and below was lower than the desk, giving me a lot of room to work. He put his two index fingers inside of my mouth and pulled the corners of my mouth with them, opening my mouth wide. He then proceeded to drag me towards his hips until the tip of his cock was past my lips. He then removed his fingers and placed his hands on his lap. 

"Oh I almost forgot!" He said as he reached behind him and grabbed the black leather handcuffs. Damn, he had sex toys literally everywhere! He reached behind me and bound my hands behind my back. He then sat back up. 

"Get to work." He said simply then brought his rolling chair closer to the desk, continuing with his work while I sucked him off. After about seven minutes, I assumed everyone was being occupied by the lack of noise there seems to be in the room now. The only sounds that could be heard was the sounds of moaning coming from someone and the occasional slurping sounds coming from me. I started to go a little slower so that I didn't make too much noise, but apparently that's exactly what Harry had in mind. He moved he his chair back a little and grabbed the back of my head with both hands. He then moved my head back and forth quickly on his cock as he thrusted his hips roughly inside my mouth. His thrusts were long and hard and made it to the back my throat every time. I began to choke and gag, which made me produce obscene noises. Harry shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth together as he went a little rougher and faster. 

"Damn baby, yea....just like that, fucking choke on my cock, don't hide those precious noises." He said opening his eyes. He pushed my head until my nose was touching his stomach. And Harry was not small so his cock was halfway down my esophagus. He held me there for a little while just stroking my cheek, and wrapping his hands around my throat occasionally. I took me a second to realize the reason he stopped, but as I felt the warm liquid flow down my throat, I knew. He then used his thumb and index fingers to pinch my nose closed, which cut off all of my air flow. I hated when he did this!!! I can't breathe!! I began to whimper around him. 

"Shhhh." He stated simply. "I want you to go to our room, take a shower, clean yourself up, put on your boxers only...then go make the two of us some sandwiches for being a good boy, yes? You have thirty minutes...go." He finished letting me go and rolling his chair back. I quickly got up and made my way to the door noticing that all of the other subs were still being used by their doms. When I closed the door, I silently punched and kicked the air. I glared my way to the bathroom in our room. I was so pissed!!! I've gotta get outta here. I refuse to do this for the rest of my life!!


End file.
